Achter Doctor
Die achte Inkarnation des Doctors wirkte in der Serie Doctor Who in der als TV-Film ausgestrahlten 160. Episode Doctor Who - The Movie mit. Dieser Film war ein Versuch der BBC in Kooperation mit FOX die Serie in einem neuen, amerikanischen Fernsehformat wieder aufleben zu lassen. Allerdings brachte der Film nicht den von der BBC erwarteten Erfolg, sodass nach diesem Pilotfilm keine zugehörige Serie folgte. Den Großteil seiner Abenteuer erlebt der Achte Doctor in Romanen, Comics und den Hörspielen der Firma Big Finish, welche inzwischen auch von der TV-Serie als die "offizielle Fortführung" des Achten Doctors angesehen werden. Eine weitere Besonderheit dieser Inkarnation des Doctors ist, dass er wegen der verzögerten Regeneration längere Zeit klinisch tot war und es später, bei der Regeneration in den Kriegs-Doctor, theoretisch erneut ist (er wurde mit Hilfe des Elixier des Lebens nur temporär wiederbelebt). Äußere Erscheinung "]] Nachdem der Siebte Doctor in der Leichenhalle eines Krankenhauses in seine achte Inkarnation regenerierte, sucht er sich vor Ort aus den Spinden ein neues Outfit zusammen. Dies besteht schließlich aus einem langen dunkelgrünen Samtsacko, mit hellgrauer Weste, weißem Hemd, grauem Halstuch, grauer Hose und schwarzen Lederschuhen (es handelt sich dabei um ein Kostüm - der Pathologe Ted wollte bei einer Silvester-Party als Wild Bill Hickok erscheinen). Der Achte Doctor hat braunes, schulterlanges, leicht gelocktes Haar. Dieses Outfit behält der Doctor auch während seinen Hörspiel-Abenteuern der Monthly Range und der Eighth Doctor Adventures von Big Finish. Später verändert er seinen Kleidungsstil und trägt eine bläulich-schwarze Lederjacke, Jeans, eine Umhängetasche und er hat auch eine neue Frisur mit deutlich kürzeren Haaren (Dark Eyes ff.). In seinem zweiten und letzten TV-Abenteuer, in der Folge The Night of the Doctor, sieht man den Doctor in einem wiederum neuen Kostüm. Angedacht ist es, dies als eine Mischung aus dem neuen Outfit der Dark Eyes-Reihe und dem klassischen Kostüm des Fernseh-Films zu betrachten. Charakterisierung Der Achte Doctor neigt bei seinem ersten Auftritt im Fernsehfilm von 1996 dazu, Menschen wichtige Hinweise hinsichtlich zukünftiger Entscheidungen zu geben. Darüber hinaus übernimmt er dort – wohingegen seine anderen Inkarnationen von romantischen Beziehungen mit Begleiterinnen absehen und sich derer Annäherungen und Küsse gezielt erwehren – in Sachen Frauen die Initiative. So küsst er seine Begleiterin Dr. Grace Holloway dreimal. Er hat einen Ersatz-Schlüssel für die TARDIS über dem P (für Police) versteckt. Chronologie der Abenteuer des Achten Doctors siehe Chronologie der Abenteuer des Achten Doctors Das erste Abenteuer Der Achte Doctor erwacht nach seiner Regeneration in der Nacht vom 30.12. zum 31.12.1999 in der Leichenhalle eines Krankenhauses in San Francisco. Er hat Orientierungsschwierigkeiten, erblickt im Krankenhaus aber Dr. Grace Holloway - an die er sich dunkel erinnern kann, da sie es war, die versucht hatte, ihm auf dem OP-Tisch das Leben zu retten. Er vertraut sich ihr an und nach anfänglicher Skepsis glaubt sie ihm schließlich, dass er nicht von der Erde stammt. Gemeinsam verhindern sie, dass der neu erweckte Master die TARDIS und den Körper des Doctors übernimmt. Der Doctor verbannt seinen Erzfeind ins Auge der Harmonie und bittet Grace, in die er sich verliebt hat, ihn auf seinen Reisen zu begleiten. Obwohl auch sie Gefühle für ihn hegt, lehnt sie sein Angebot ab. Traurig und allein startet der Doctor die TARDIS (Doctor Who). Neuorientierung und Abenteuer mit Sam und Fitz Nach dem Start der TARDIS aktiviert der Doctor eine Falle des Masters, woraufhin er sein Gedächtnis fast komplett verliert. Die TARDIS bringt ihn nach London ins Jahr 1997, wo er auf dem alten Schrottplatz, auf dem er einst seine ersten menschlichen Begleiter traf (An Unearthly Child), der jungen Samantha Jones das Leben rettet. Die TARDIS bringt ihn anschließend an verschiedene Stationen seines Lebens, wo er durch die Konfrontationen mit seinen anderen Inkarnationen nach und nach sein Gedächtnis zurück erlangt. Dann kehrt er nach London zurück, wo er abermals Samantha aus einer misslichen Situation befreit. Er bietet ihr an, ihn zu begleiten, was sie mit Freuden tut (The Eight Doctors). Im Verlauf der folgenden Abenteuer lernen der Doctor und Sam Fitz Kreiner kennen, der sich ihnen als TARDIS-Crew-Mitglied anschließt (The Taint). Nach vielen gemeinsamen Abenteuern entschließt sich Sam auf der Erde des Jahres 1996 zu bleiben - ein Jahr, bevor sie mit dem Doctor und der TARDIS London verließ. Um nicht sich selbst zu treffen und damit die Zeitlinie durcheinander zu bringen, bleibt sie als Assistentin bei Sarah Jane Smith, um nach dem Jahr zu ihren Eltern zurück zu kehren. Der Doctor reist mit Fitz Kreiner weiter (Interference - Book Two). Abenteuer mit Samson, Gemma und Mary Bei einem Besuch des irdischen Städtchens Folkstone lernt der Doctor die Geschwister Samson und Gemma Griffin kennen. Sie werden zu seinen neuen Begleitern. Sie besuchen u.a. die Planeten Valuensis, Porteus und Murgatroyd, die Eishöhlen von Shabadabadon, den Hof von Elizabeth I., die prähistorische Erde und den legendären Nachtclub Studio 54 (Terror Firma). Bei einem Besuch im Wien des Jahres 1816 verlässt der Doctor die beiden kurzzeitig, und lernt am Genfer See die junge Mary Shelley kennen. Nachdem sie ihm aus einer schwierigen Lage geholfen hat, bietet er ihr an, mit ihm zu reisen. Sie nimmt dieses Angebot an (Mary's Story). Er will ihr Wien zeigen und Samson und Gemma wieder treffen, bringt sie jedoch um einige Jahrzehnte in die Zukunft. Dort bekommen sie es mit den Cybermen zu tun, deren Pläne es zu vereiteln gilt (The Silver Turk). Anschließend reisen sie ins 17. Jahrhundert, um ein Monster in einem Brunnen zu finden (The Witch from the Well). In der Zukunft bekommen es die beiden dann auf dem Planeten Draxine mit den wiedererweckten Gebeinen der Kolonisten zu tun. Nach diesem Erlebnis bittet Mary den Doctor, sie wieder in ihre Zeit zu bringen und die beiden verabschieden sich (Army of Death). Der Doctor kehrt nach Wien zurück. Wieder mit Samson und Gemma vereint besuchen sie ein Zeit-Schiff der Nekkistani, wo sie auf Davros, den Schöpfer der Daleks, treffen. Diesem gelingt es, die Kontrolle über Gemma und Samson zu übernehmen. Samson schlägt den Doctor bewusstlos, Davros manipuliert dessen TARDIS und schickt diese zur Erde zurück. Zuvor löscht er jedoch alle Erinnerung des Doctors an die Griffin-Geschwister und behält sie in seiner Gewalt (Terror Firma). Abenteuer mit Charley und C'rizz Begleiter des Achten Doctors Regeneration Lange war unbekannt, unter welchen Umständen der Achte Doctor zum Neunten Doctor wurde. Während der Ewige Krieg bereits einige Zeit wütet, weigert sich der Achte Doctor lange, sich daran zu beteiligen. Als er nach einem Shuttle-Absturz auf dem Planeten Karn schwer verletzt wird, bietet ihm Ohila das Elixier des Lebens an, mit dessen Hilfe er all seine Skrupel verlieren und nach seiner Regeneration zu einem Krieger werden würde. Er ist einverstanden und regeneriert (The Night of the Doctor). Später gesteht Ohila, dass sie ihm kein spezielles Elixier gab, da sie wusste, dass das Krieger-Potenzial bereits in ihm vorhanden war (The Day of the Doctor). Anmerkungen * Der Achte Doctor gehört zu den Inkarnationen, mit den kürzesten Fernseh-Auftritten innerhalb der Serie und kann nur noch vom Kriegs-Doktor unterboten werden, dessen "Screentime" etwa 38 Minuten beträgt. * Er erwähnte im TV-Film, dass er halb menschlich sei, dies liegt daran, dass er sich am Ende seiner Identitätskrise daran erinnert, dass er die Wiedergeburt des "Anderen" ist. (Lungbarrow). Dies ist Teil des Cartmel Masterplans. *Dies ist nur eine Erklärung. Andere sind: **Die Infizierung mit dem Biodata-Virus der Faction Paradox und die Korrumpierung seiner Biodaten. (Interference - Book Two) **Die Veränderung seiner Zeitlinie durch Rassilon, der Faction Paradox oder dem Feind (oder allen dreien). (Unnatural History) **Seine unbewusste Entscheidung bei der Regeneration, dass seine achte Inkarnation halb-menschlich sein soll, da er die Rolle seiner siebten Inkarnation als Helfer von Zeit endgültig ablegen wollte. (The Blue Angel) **Die Nutzung eines Chamäleon-Bogens, um den Master zu täuschen. (The Forgotten) *Im Laufe der Zeit, als in den verschiedenen Medien (Comics, Romane und Hörspiele) die Abenteuer des Achten Doctors immer weiter verzweigt wurden und sich teilweise widersprachen oder überschnitten, wurde etabliert, dass durch die zahlreichen Manipulationen und Änderungen seiner Zeitlinie (z.B. durch die Faction Paradox) unzählige Alterationen der Realität entstanden sind. Der Doctor durchlebt alles und es wird alles in seinen Biodaten festgehalten, aber niemand, nicht mal er, kann noch sagen wann, wo und wie etwas stattgefunden oder nicht stattgefunden hat (The Gallifrey Chronicles). Durch diese in-Universe Erklärung konnten diverse Kontinuitätsprobleme gelöst werden. en:Eighth Doctor fr:Huitième Docteur ru:Восьмой Доктор nl:Achtste Doctor es:El Octavo Doctor ro:Al Optelea Doctor Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Doctor Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Achter Doctor Kategorie:Opfer einer Gedächtnislöschung Kategorie:Gallifreyaner